


Fever Dream

by Magus_Spark



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Spark/pseuds/Magus_Spark
Summary: Yukina visits Lisa, who's bed-ridden with a cold, and thinks about her relationship with her.





	Fever Dream

“Hmm?”

“Oh, did I wake you up? I apologize.”

Yukina had just entered Lisa’s room, closing the door behind her. On the bed laid Lisa who, reacting to the unexpected noise, drowsily hoisted herself up to look at the door. Her long hair that was usually tied up was flowing wildly in front of her face, covering her eyes, and the funny yet oddly endearing sight brought a light smile to Yukina’s face. A smile that she quickly supressed.

“Oh, no, I was awake, mom- Wait, Yukina?” said Lisa, with as much surprise as her fever would let her, waving her hair away from her face.

“Yes?” answered Yukina.

“Huh? Why are you here? Wasn’t today a practice day?”

“Nonsense,” said Yukina, taking the chair that was on Lisa’s desk, putting it next to the bed and sitting on it, “We all told you already, we can’t practice properly if you aren’t there. I texted them, telling them to practice individually.”

“O-oh, right…” answered Lisa, looking slightly defeated, “B-but I’m already feeling better! I could at least practice a bit on my- HATCHOO!”

“Lisa, you are obviously not okay,” said Yukina, grabbing Lisa by the shoulders and gently having her lie on the bed, “You need rest. Roselia can’t afford to have our bassist get even sicker.”

“Ahaha, yeah, you are right… Sorry, Yukina. And thank you.” Lisa laid on the bed, covering herself with the sheets, “But, um, why are you here? Wouldn’t you be practicing by now?”

“W-well, that’s…” Yukina cleared her throat, “It is my responsibility as the leader of the band to have every member be on top condition, so I came to check up on you.”

Lisa let out a small chuckle, knowing this was Yukina’s way of showing care, “Thank you for worrying about me, Yukina,” she said with a light smile.

“It’s no problem,” said Yukina. She then pointed at the basket she brought and left on Lisa’s desk, “I brought some fruit, do you want some?”

“Oh? Yes, please.”

Yukina stood up, took an apple from the basket, and sat down again. She then pulled out a pocket knife, and began to peel the apple. _“She came all prepared, as if she were visiting someone in a hospital.”_ thought Lisa, smiling to herself.

“Heheh,” laughed Lisa.

“Hm? Is something the matter, Lisa?”

“Oh, oh no. It’s just, seeing you like this… It reminded me of when we were kids.”

“How so?”

“Well, I’m not sure if you remember, but… There was a time when I was sick like this, and when you heard it you came running after school, blasting in my room and shouting _‘Don’t die, Lisa!’_ even though it was just a cold. You even had tears in your eyes!” Lisa was laughing beneath the covers.

“D-did I, now?” Yukina pretended not to remember, even though she could never forget such an embarrassing memory. However, even through the embarrassment, she missed the honesty she could show back when she was a kid.

Yukina finished peeling and cutting the apple, and laid the slices in a handkerchief on Lisa’s bed. “Here, eat up.”

“Thank you~” said Lisa as she took one of the slices and brought it to her mouth. They stood in silence until Lisa finished eating.

“Are you feeling better, Lisa?” asked Yukina.

“Yeah, my fever is lower than it was this morning, and I feel better overall. Thank you for worrying, Yukina.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I will be leaving now, then.”

“Oh? Oh, sure, thanks for coming…” said Lisa with a sad tone in her voice.

“Allright, goodbye then,” said Yukina as she stood up, ready to leave the room. However, as soon as she did, she felt something tug at the edge of her shirt. It was Lisa’s hand, who hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“U-um… Sorry for this, but… Can you stay with me a bit longer? Just until I fall asleep…”

Yukina’s heart skipped a beat. _“Is it the fever? She’s usually pretty forward, but like this…”_ she thought. However, she knew she couldn’t refuse her, not when she made that face. She never could.

“W-well, if you want…”

“Thank you…”

Yukina sat down again, grabbing the hand that was previously tugging at her. She saw Lisa close her eyes, and stood watch over her for a while.

“Lisa? Are you asleep?”

No response.

“Lisa?”

Again, silence.

Yukina was now convinced that Lisa was sound asleep. _“It’s okay, right?”_ she thought, _“Just once, just for a while, she won’t realize…”_ She moved her hand closer to Lisa’s head and, after a second of hesitation, she began to gently pet it. “There, there…” she said almost inaudibly, afraid Lisa would wake up.

Under the covers, Yukina could see the slow up and down of Lisa’s body as she breathed. It reminded her of the stray cats that would sometimes curl up on her lap and fall asleep, which brought a kind smile to her face. At the same time, she cursed herself for being unable to show all the affection and love she had for Lisa while she was awake. She recalled how she felt while she wrote the lyrics to Sunkissed Rhodonite, how the sudden realization had hit her like a ton of bricks, and brought an unstoppable force to her pen as she poured over her feelings. How long had she been in love with Lisa? She didn’t know. She could recall every instance Lisa had ever been kind to her, supported her, brought a semblance of normalcy that kept her sane even as she plunged deep into the despair of her goal, and felt as if any could’ve been the moment she fell for her, yet had failed to realize so, blinded so by her own obsession that she had failed to notice her most important person.

And yet, even after realizing it, she still couldn’t bring herself to be completely honest with Lisa. _“Yukina, you are an idiot,”_ she thought to herself. However, while she watched Lisa’s gentle sleeping face, she felt she could now be stronger. She vowed to, one day, be completely honest with her feelings, and return Lisa all the care she had ever received from her. Perhaps not today, but someday.

“Mmn…”

Lisa’s sudden moan pulled Yukina to reality again, afraid she had woken up. However, her peaceful sleeping face remained undisturbed, and Yukina let out a sigh of relief. She took a look at the clock on the wall, and was shocked to see that almost half an hour had passed. She quickly took her things and got ready to leave, sitting up and moving to the door. “Goodnight, Lisa,” she said in a low voice as she closed the door behind her, careful not to wake her up with the noise.

Once the door closed and Yukina had left, Lisa, who had been awake for the whole ordeal, opened her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, feeling it become beet red.

“Yukinaaaaaa… You are going to give me an even higher fever…”


End file.
